


Final Masquerade

by Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy



Series: The Tragedies of Felix Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, High School, Implied abuse, Intertwining stories, Love, Marriage, Murder, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Slytherin, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy/pseuds/Insane_Fanfic_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Snape is the younger sister of the Potions Master and double agent, Severus Snape. After she leaves Hogwarts, she gets married - but that marriage eventually destroys her family and reveals some secrets that she had kept hidden - including who Evelyn Dolohov is, and why Lucius Malfoy hates her so much. This is an old fanfiction, so sorry if it's kinda crappy and plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I might not update this much because I'm busy with school and all that stuff, but I'll update when I'm not busy! Thanks for your patience!

The Hogwarts Express steamed across the countryside peacefully in the late afternoon, when the golden sun was shining warmly onto all of its carriages. The new students were chattering enthusiastically to each other as they walked up and down the halls, asking each other questions about what they thought the new school year would be about. "I mean, I've never been to a magic school before," a tall girl commented, "And my brother says it's great - I hope he's telling the truth."  
A few of the boys who were in her compartment laughed, and so did some of the girls. One of the boys, who had dark brown hair in ringlets, smiled. "My brother said that the best house is Gryffindor - but that's only 'cause he's a dirty little blood traitor." The whole compartment roared with laughter - they had heard the so called 'legends' that came from Gryffindor House were liars and hypocrites. The compartment door burst open as a Slytherin prefect and a few other Slytherin boys walked in. Recognising her brother, the girl jumped out of her seat. "Severus, you made it here just in time for an interesting discussion. We were talking about houses... and how those Gryffindors are filthy hypocrites."  


Severus smiled. "Well, you should call them that because they're just down the corridor." he gestured for his friends to sit down, including the prefect. The girl looked around the compartment, and then back at her brother. "Severus, these are my friends, Regulus Black, Leah Vanity, David Jordan, Rabastan Lestrange, Linkin Dolohov, Matthew Rosier and Alecto Carrow."   


Severus sneered. "I know some of your older siblings," he said. "Regulus's brother is Sirius, Leah's sister is Emma, Rabastan's brother is Rodolphus, Linkin's brother is Antonin, Matthew's brother is Evan, Alecto's brother is Amycus and I'm Felix's sister." They all gave a jerk as he said the names, especially Regulus, who said nothind. "My brother is a little traitor - my so called role model, I'll show them who's better."  
The prefect snorted, his long blonde hair falling down his shoulders. "You should've been here when my older brother was Head Boy," he sniffed, "Strolling around the place like he owned it." Felix laughed, until the prefect boy stared at her and she went quiet. "You should show a bit more respect towards seventh years, Felix. Oh, and by the way, the sorting is quite agonizing." The prefect snapped. He stood up and left, followed by Severus and the rest of his friends.  


"Who was that?" Felix asked after the boys had left their compartment. Alecto shrugged, obviously justed as confused as her friend was. "I think that was Lucius Malfoy. He's a pureblood and like, the most arrogant and richest boy in the seventh year." Leah sniggered. "I heard he was on the Quidditch team once, but he fell off his broom. My sister said that during Chaser tryouts, he got onto his broom, then it bucked him off."  


The train started to slow down as they reached Hogsmeade Station. The first years disembarked the train, carrying some of their lugguage. "Firs' years over here!" Hagrid shouted over the chatter of the other students. "Firs' years, follow me!" He led them to the Great Lake, where they boarded a boat with two other students. Felix was with Regulus and Matthew, while Alecto and Leah were together with Rabastan. "This lake is cool!" Matthew hissed to Regulus. Regulus remained silent, while Felix laughed. "Cool? How can this lake be," she made air quotation marks, "cool?" Matthew glared at Felix. "I'm telling Evan that you said that."  
They were interrupted by surprised shouts - they had reached the castle.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the first years entered the castle, they fell silent, astounded by the sheer size of the hallways and statues.  
"I've got the firs' years here, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
"Thank you for bringing them here, Hagrid. First years, please follow me."  
The first years walked after Professor McGonagall, muttering nervously. "How do you think they're going to sort us?" A young boy with ginger hair asked. The girl next to him, who had the exact same ginger hair, shuddered. "I heard we have to do some spells or some kind of assessment." Felix shuddered, remembering how the prefect had said that Sorting was extremely painful.  
"Follow me into the centre of the hall please, first years." McGonagall said, as the first years filed after her. They could see all of the other students staring at them, including the professors. Dumbledore was smiling, and was just as enthusiastic for the Sorting Ceremony. "Your attention, please." McGonagall said. She gestured to the ragged hat that she had just placed on an old three-legged stool. The rip in the hat opened, and it began to sing:  


" _A thousand years ago, this school began_  
 _Founded by the greatest four_  
 _Gryffindor and Slytherin_  
 _Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_  
 _Gryffindor where dwell the brave of heart,_  
 _The proud and daring ones,_  
 _Confident and lionhearted_  
 _Ravenclaw, full of wit_  
 _The greatest thinkers too_  
 _Well known for being bright_  
 _Hufflepuff, for those who are_  
 _Hardworking and loyal_  
 _They share with those around_  
 _Slytherin, for those with power_  
 _Cunning and full of trickery_  
 _Resourceful and clever, eternally ambitious_  
 _So put me on and I will sort you_  
 _Into where you truly belong_  
 _So listen carefully to me_  
 _Focus clearly on my song_."  
The hall applauded as the hat finished singing. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "When I call your name, you will come forward and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your House." All of the first years gave a sigh of relief, including Felix, who had been twitching nervously for the last few minutes.   
Lucius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table next to his friends. He noticed Felix, who still looked nervously around the hall. He felt a pang of guilt, remembering how he told her that the Sorting was painful. Severus stared at him oddly. "Why are you looking so guilty?" he hissed, under his breath as "Avery, Jaiden," was called up. Lucius shrugged. "Nothing. Shut up, or you'll get in trouble."  
The line of first years was dwindling now - it was almost Felix's turn. She winced as she watched a dark haired girl walk up to the Sorting Hat. "Hmm, so you have a curious ability to manipulate, do you? Well, you better be - SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered as the girl walked to join their table. "Shacklebolt, Piper," became a Ravenclaw, and then -  
"Snape, Felix,"  
Felix heard the hall fall silent. She was the last one to be sorted. Everybody in the hall held their breath as Felix walked forward to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Felix crossed her fingers. She wanted to make her mother and brother proud - she wanted to be in the best house.  
Alecto and Leah watched Felix, who had tears in her eyes. "Do you think she'll be in Slytherin?" Leah whispered to Alecto. "Please be in Slytherin." she muttered under her breath. "Please be in Slytherin."  
The Hat considered what he had heard the two girls say. "So they want to be in the same house as you, so friends will be together? You've got plenty of cunning, but you're brave and free - spirited. You'd do well in Gryffindor. Ah, yes, but you also have some wit - you're smart and sharp. You could be a Hufflepuff too, you're not afraid to work hard to achieve something. I admire your determination."  
"Slytherin, put me in Slytherin." Felix muttered. The Hat smiled. "Well, you'll do well in SLYTHERIN!"  
The Slytherins cheered as Felix walked over and sat next to her brother. She gave an annoyed look at Lucius, "You liar!" she snapped. Lucius sighed. "Well, sorry." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Felix blushed as he turned his gaze directly on her. "Just - just stay out of my way, okay?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the students finished eating, the prefects led the students to their common room. The Slytherin prefect, Selena Nott, waved at her as she and Lucius led the first years into their common room. Felix avoided Lucius's gaze, but he caught her eye and gave her a sly smile. Alecto saw, and made a disgusted noise. "I thought he hated you!" she said, in disbelief. Felix nodded. "I don't know if he's my friend or not. He - he yelled at me earlier, and now he's smiling at me? Fat chance that he's actually being nice."  


Leah walked into the two girls as she headed towards her dorm. "Oh, sorry you guys. Hey, do you want to listen to some music I have?" she pointed towards her Muggle radio. "Cool!" Alecto said. "What does it do?" Leah and Felix both laughed. "It - it plays music." Felix said, between fits of laughter. Alecto laughed as well. "I know, I don't know anything about Muggles. Their inventions are actually really awesome!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "My father would beat me if he knew I was interested in Muggles."  


"That's terrible! My father would beat me if I came home acting like a witch, he's a Muggle and -" Felix broke off, as tears pooled in her eyes. "He beats my mother - and sometimes when he's drunk, he beats me and Severus as well." Alecto and Leah gasped in horror. "How can he do this? Tell Dumbledore!" Leah said, patting her friend on the pack. "He'll sort it out." Felix rubbed her eyes, making the tears spill out. "He can't help. My father - he's very stubborn - he wouldn't listen! And Dumbledore's too kind to modify his memory, we can't reverse the damage that's already been done."  


The three girls jumped as Severus, Regulus, Antonin and Lucius walked into the Common Room to see them sitting around a radio. "Is that a Muggle radio?" Antonin gasped, his eyes wide open with shock. Alecto shrugged. "So? Is there a problem with that?" The boys were speechless for a few minutes before Severus spoke. "Muggle stuff? Why would you bring such rubbish into this school?" Felix stared at disbelief at her brother. "Severus, shut up! Leave me and my friends alone!"  


"Alright, I'm leaving," Severus muttered. "Come on guys, let's go up into our dorms." The boys muttered their agreeance, and then followed Lucius and Snape up the stairs. Leah sighed. "Why do those boys have to be so annoying?" she snapped. "Not to be offensive or anything..." Alecto shrugged. "Hey, at least most of them don't say anything. From what I've heard, the Gryffindors are so noisy - Amycus said that if you press your ear to the wall in front of their dorm door, you can hear whooping and cheering all night."  


Leah giggled. "I heard the teachers saying that there was going to be a ball when we're in our fourth year," she admitted, "but I don't think there is, or we would've already known."  


Felix yawned, surprising her friends. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired, so bye." She walked upstairs, leaving her friends in the Common Room. The girls stared at each other, then ran after Felix. "Hey, wait for us!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wake up! Wake up! We're laaaaaaaaaaaaate!" Alecto yelled, making Felix wake up instantly. "Oh, crap!" She threw the covers off herself and onto Alecto, jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom with her robes. "How late are we?" she called. There was a silence, then Alecto's panicked voice rang out again. "Oh my gosh! We're fifteen minutes late! HURRY UP WE'RE DEAD MEAT IF WE'RE LATE FOR POTIONS!" Felix groaned as she ran the hairbrush through her messy hair. "I'm trying to, but my hair is so - dAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
Throwing her hairbrush to the floor, she ran out of the common room, snatching her bag. Alecto and Leah were waiting outside, tapping their feet impatiently. As soon as they saw Felix, they took off for the Potions dungeon, but stopped dead when they realized one important fact.  
"Wait, where is the Potions dungeon?"  
Alecto stopped a Ravenclaw girl, who was heading towards the Great Hall. "Excuse me, do you know where the Potions classroom is?" The Ravenclaw girl pointed in the direction of the southern stairway. "Right over there, then walk straight for a bit. When you see the sign that says 'to Dungeons', turn right and the Potions dungeon will be on the left." she said. Leah smiled. "Thanks-"  


"-Sybill.You're welcome. By the way, aren't you new?" she said. The three girls nodded. "Yeah, we're late for class too." Sybill blushed. "Sorry! You better hurry - you might get detention if you're really late." Leah, Alecto and Felix thanked Sybill again before dashing into the dungeon.   


"You must be Alecto Carrow, Felix Snape and Leah Vanity. Please, try to make to class on time in the future." Professor Slughorn said dismissively. "But on the other hand , who knows about Amortentia?" Regulus raised his hand instantly. "It's a love potion, sir, the strongest love potion in the Wizarding World. It smells differently to everybody, including half-human creatures." Professor Slughorn smiled. "That is correct, Mister -"  
"Black, sir. Regulus Black"   


Slughorn smiled. "I know your brother. Such a pity he wasn't in Slytherin... but we must get back to the topic of potions." Antonin sniggered. Scanning the classroom, he saw Severus's sister. What was her name again? Felix. He mentally face-palmed. Why was he so forgetful? He was jolted back into reality when Slughorn asked him a question. "Dolohov, could you please come here? Tell me, what do you smell in the love potion?" Antonin's face turned red. He was a second year, but he didn't really make it his priority to participate in class activitites.  


Felix held her breath to avoid inhaling the pungent aroma of the dungeon. It was a bit less smelly, due to her putting on a whole bottle of Moonshine Perfume, a present that a Muggle girl had given her. It smelled like Moonflower; it was sweet and slightly tangy. However, most of the other Slytherins were still wrinkling their nose at the smell of the classroom.  


"What do you smell in the Amortentia, Dolohov?" Slughorn asked, prompting Antonin, who remained silent. Antonin inhaled the scent of potion. He could smell ash, and the midnight forest. There was a third scent, one that he couldn't identify until he smelled the air around him. "Well, I smell ash, the pine forest at midnight... and something else I can't identify, sir." he said, his voice muffled. The third smell was sweet and tangy, like a flower that was in the Greenhouse. Moonflower, he thought. Is there anyone who even smells like-  


His thoughts were interrupted as Felix walked past him to join her brother and Matthew Rosier. There was a sweet scent streaming behind her - he sniffed the air, and then went red. She was wearing some perfume that smelled exactly like what he smelled in the Amortentia. "I don't have a crush on her," he muttered. "Besides, I barely know her. It's probably someone else."  
When it was Felix's turn to smell the Amortentia, she stepped up confidently. Sniffing the air, she could smell pine leaves, morning dew and -  
"His hair?" Felix shrieked, recognizing the third smell. "NO! I am not in love with anybody!" The class stared at her, and she went red. "Nothing." she muttered, turning away from the cauldron full of Love Potion.  


When the Potions lesson was over, Leah and Alecto caught up with Felix. "Your face was so red!" Alecto shrieked, doubled over in laughter. "Shut up." Felix mumbled crossly. Leah roared with laughter. "Hey, why don't we go back to the Common Room and listen to music on the radio?" The other girls muttered their agreeance, and they walked into their Common Room.   


Leah turned on the radio, and there was an announcement that the next song was by a Muggle band called 'Solar Blade.' "These songs suck." Felix complained. "Can we go to lunch now?" Alecto rolled her eyes. "But I actually like this song! You go ahead, we'll catch up with you later." Leah turned the radio off. "This song does stink." she admitted. "Bye, Alecto, we'll meet you in the lunch hall."  
Alecto sighed as she stood up and followed her friends. "You guys have no taste in music whatsoever." she muttered. "Not that I care anyway."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ravenclaw win the House Cup for this year!" Dumbledore announced. There was some polite applause, and then the hall fell silent. "It's so unfair." Severus hissed to Amycus. "I know," Amycus whispered back. "We have more talent then them." However, Felix cheered for her friend, Sybill. After the feast, when the students were boarding the Hogwarts express, Felix caught up with her friend. "Good luck with your examinations." she said cheerfully. Sybill smiled. "You're the only one who wants to hang around me, everyone else thinks I'm a weirdo. Thanks." she hugged Felix. "Hey, do you want to sit next to me on the train?"  


"Okay," Felix said, "But can Alecto and Leah come too?" Sybill laughed. "Yeah, why not?" She spotted Leah and Alecto, and waved to them. They rushed up to Felix. Alecto was panting, while Leah's eyes were wide open with shock. "Guess what?" Leah gasped, "Malfoy's been looking for you - he wants to apologize for being a jerk."  
Felix raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it too late for this kind of thing?"  


"Well, apparently not to Malfoy, oh - he's right there."  


"Crap." Felix muttered. "Oh, hello, Malfoy. Er- what did you want to say to me?"  


Lucius shuffled his feet nervously. "I'm sorry about earlier in the year, okay? It's all this stress about leaving this year... well, you'll understand when you graduate." he turned his back, his robes flowing, and boarded the train without another word. "Well, that was odd." Sybill muttered. "Weirdo."  


"Train's 'bout to leave," Hagrid said. "Take care." The four girls waved goodbye to Hagrid as they boarded the train. "I'll miss the school." Alecto sighed. "At least we didn't have to do chores." Leah giggled. "Is that all you think about? Chores?"  


"Quidditch tryouts are open for you next year," Sybill remarked, "I'm going to try out again for seeker - but you should've seen me two years ago in flying lessons. I kept falling off!" The compartment roared with laughter. After a while, they all tired of jokes, and fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the girls carried their trunks off the train, they stopped to talk. "Let's send each other owls during the holidays." Leah suggested. "And I'll miss you all." Sybill wiped her eyes with a tissue. "See you next year, then?" They all agreed, laughter echoing through Platform 9 3/4.  
The witches walked towards the brick wall, and appeared into the Muggle world.

 


	2. I'm In Love With an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has started her 4th year at Hogwarts, and there is a Yule Ball. What she didn't expect was to lose a friend, Sybill Trelawney, and fall in love. But the one that she's fallen in love with is in Gryffindor, and most don't approve. Especially Antonin, who displays his jealousy over her and Severus's disgust.

The Slytherins were sitting at their tables in Defence Against the Dark Arts, muttering to each other. Felix, who was seated next to her two best friends, Alecto and Leah, was talking to them about their upcoming O.W.Ls. "I can't believe they're next year," Felix whispered, "I mean, I'll probably fail and be kicked out of Hogwarts." Alecto rolled her eyes in disbelief, while Leah slapped Felix on the arm lightly. Felix yelped, then glared in annoyance at Leah. "What? I will fail, I know I will!" she snapped, taking her friends by surprise.

Professor Adeburke cleared his throat, making all of the students turn to face his way."As you know, your O.W.Ls are next year. I expect you all to pass the final examinations to prove that you are ready. Study hard, and you will pass your O.W.Ls." he cleared his throat again, then flicked his wand at the board, revealing a diagram of a Dementor. "Now, who can tell me what this creature is?" A Gryffindor boy with dark brown hair in ringlets put his hand up. Professor Adeburke nodded. "Yes, Black?"

"Sir, it's a Dementor." Sirius said. He then turned to his friend, a boy with glasses and messy hair and smirked. The other boy smirked back, and gave him a thumbs up. Felix rolled her eyes at the two morons. She knew them - Sirius was Regulus's brother and that other boy was in his gang - they bullied her older brother. Felix turned back to face the board, until she heard someone calling her name. Turning back around in annoyance, she saw Sirius winking at her. 

"Hey, who's that staring at you?" Leah asked suddenly, making both Sirius and Felix jump. Felix sighed. "It's Sirius, Regulus's older brother. And - he winked at me!" Alecto laughed, making Professor Adeburke stare at the three girls. "Could you please concentrate on Dementors?" he asked wearily. Sirius gave Felix an apologetic look, then stared down at his parchment. 

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked out of class, Sirius searched the throng of students for Felix, and saw her reading a sign on the wall. He ran up to her, then waited until she saw him. "Hi, Sirius," Felix said, still looking at the wall. "What did you want to say?" Sirius shuffled his feet nervously. "Uh... well, I'd like to apologize for getting you and your friends in trouble, Felix." he mumbled, staring at his hands. He looked up, then saw what Felix had been looking at. It was a sign advertising a ball that was happening in a few weeks - on Christmas Eve, to be precise. And they had to come with a date. Sirius shuddered at the thought of asking any girl to the Yule Ball - it would be totally awkward and his friends would laugh at him.

Severus scowled as he saw Sirius talking to his younger sister. He was probably asking her to the Yule Ball. Running up to them, he stood between Sirius and Felix. "Hey!" Felix yelled, shoving her brother away. "He was just apologizing to me!" Sirius also looked annoyed - he was glaring at Severus mockingly. "Oh dear, it looks like you're making me paranoid! I'm not going to ask your sister to the Yule Ball because I'm so afraid!" he laughed, making Severus go red.

"Sirius, you're just making it worse." Felix said, face-palming. Sirius looked at Felix, then shrugged. "Sorry." he walked off, leaving a furious Severus and a confused Felix. Severus turned to his younger sister, shaking with fury. 

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" 

Felix burst into tears and fled from the hallway. She ran for what seemed like ages before colliding into-  
"Felix? Why are you crying?" Antonin asked, clutching his stomach in pain after Felix had crashed into him. Felix shook her head. "N-nothing." she muttered, her voice choked. Antonin grabbed her shoulders, making her look up. "There's something wrong. Don't lie to me." he said, in a fake-serious voice. Felix laughed slightly, then sighed. "Well, Severus yelled at me because I was talking to Sirius... he was just saying sorry until my idiot brother burst in and got all angry!" She let a sob escape her lips again, and wiped the tears away from her face. "It's n-nothing - don't mind me." she mumbled. 

Sybill had just finished her Divination class, and was walking towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts class when she saw Felix and Antonin talking to each other. Felix seemed to be crying, while Antonin was comforting her. "Hey Felix, are you okay-" she stopped when Felix began crying again. "Oh, uh... sorry." she muttered, and began to walk away when Felix called her back. "Sybill - I don't know what's wrong with me!" she sobbed. "I can't control my emotions anymore!"  
"Shh..." Sybill said, hugging her friend. "I know how you feel." She stared up at the signs plastered on the wall. "Just... relax. Don't keep the stress bottled up in yourself. Hey - you should go to the Yule Ball. Y'know, let your hair down..." She drifted off, then walked away.

Antonin stared after Sybill. "Well, that was awkward." he said. Felix laughed. "Yeah, Sybill has a knack for being odd... not different from myself." she giggled. He moved closer to her, running his hand down her back. Felix stopped, and shuddered. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes swivelling around. "Nothing you need to worry about." he muttered, withdrawing his hands from her back. "Uh- just wondering - but is anyone, well, has anyone asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"No." Felix snapped. "I don't want to go." She ran off, heading towards her common room.  
She woke up the next morning, and headed to the West Tower for Divination, where she met Sybill. Sybill was staring out of the window, so she didn't notice Felix approach her.

"Hi, Sybill." Felix muttered, as she put her stuff down on one of the tables. Sybill jumped, then turned around and saw her friend there. "Oh - hi! You're early. Professor Gurin is sick today, so she said I could teach." she giggled nervously, then continued staring out the window. "Oh, and if anyone asks, just say that... uh, I'm teaching today."  
Felix raised an eyebrow. "When did she tell you?" she asked suspiciously. Sybill sighed. "She asked me yesterday, and she sent me an owl confirming it today..." she drifted off, making Felix even more frustrated. 

"You're just a seventh year!" Felix snapped. "You don't know enought about Divination to be teaching!"  
Sybill stared at Felix. "And who are you to judge me?" she retorted, her anger exploding. "I'm telling the truth, okay? If you don't believe, leave this classroom!" Felix snorted, and laughed. "Fine. I'm going." She picked up her back and ran down the staircase, leaving the West Tower. Sybill stared after her friend. "Idiot." she muttered. What a moron. She was telling the truth - it was just that nobody ever believed her...  
At lunch, Felix and her friends sat on the bench furthest away from Sybill. Alecto was worried about Felix's temper, while Leah kept pointing out that Sirius and Antonin kept staring at her. "I mean, what the hell, right? Sirius is a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. It wouldn't be right if a Slytherin dated a Gryffindor - or vice versa ... but you're not going to accept if he asks you out are you?" Leah said, her mouth moving faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo. Alecto groaned as Felix slammed the table again.

"Honestly, Sybill's being a nightmare! What did I do, apart from complain for a little bit?" Felix snapped, her eyes shooting sparks. "That - that idiot!" Getting up from the table, she ran towards the Slytherin common room with her friends in tow.  
Sirius and his friends sat on the lounge in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm telling you, mate, keep away from that girl. I mean, sure, she's pretty, but you know how Snivellus would get if you started dating her." James said, glancing around the room. Remus was reading Defensive Magic with a bored expression and Peter was watching the other three. Sirius sighed, and ruffled his hair so that some of it stood up. "Her friend's noticed how I keep looking at her - if I don't confess to her, then someone else will..." he waved his hands around frantically. " That Dolohov guy stares at her too! I've heard girls say that! She likes him too, and I heard that he's planning to ask her to the Yule Ball."

James laughed again. "Ask a Gryffindor, Sirius! You're being too friendly with the enemy." he reached inside his bag, and pulled out the Snitch. "Hey, James, did you get that from the sports shed?" Peter asked, his face lighting up. James shrugged. "Yeah, but who cares? If I can do it, anyone else can." he was trying not to show off. "Well, you guys, we have Herbology with the Slytherins next, so if I were you, I'd be packing my stuff, since we have it in 15 minutes." Remus mumbled, his head still in his book. The Marauders all groaned, then began to pack their bags.

As they walked to Herbology, most of the Gryffindors were discussing the Yule Ball. They were mainly talking about who they were going to ask there. They passed a group of Ravenclaws, where Sirius caught a snippet of conversation  
"- asking Felix, of course. Who wouldn't?" a boy with ragged blonde hair said. He was wearing an odd headdress with a radish hanging from it. The other boys who were walking behind him simply rolled their eyes. "What, a girl like that come to the Yule Ball with a weirdo like you, Xenophilius?" a boy with ginger hair asked. "Are you going to ask her? Seriously?"

Sirius felt his face go red as the boys talked about Felix. Was it jealousy? He shook the feeling off. Why would he be jealous of asking a girl to the Yule Ball? Still, the feeling was nagging at him and he couldn't shake it off.

All through Herbology, he couldn't get what the Ravenclaw boys had said out of his head. He knew that he had to ask Felix before Xenophilius could. As soon as the bell rang for the end of lessons, he jumped out of his seat and cornered Felix. She looked at him oddly. "Yes?" she asked, surverying his anxious face. Sirius took a deep breath. "Uh, Felix? Um, d'you - I mean, would you like to, uh... um, come to the, uh... Yule Ball with me?" he asked, stumbling over his words. He looked up, and Felix was blushing - her face was as red as a tomato. "Okay... If you don't want to go, then it's fine." Sirius said, his head half bowed in disappointment. He turned to walk away when something - or someone - hit him on the back of his neck. Turning around, he saw Felix grinning.

"Of course I'll come with you!" she shrieked, her hair flying wildly. Sirius gave a huge sigh of relief as the weight that had settled in his stomach lifted. Now that he had more confidence, he was going to ask his more serious question. "I also wanted to ask you something else." Sirius added, before Felix left. Felix raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."  
"I know that your brother will be so annoyed, but the thing is - would you like to..." Sirius drifted off. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked, finally letting the question out. Felix's jaw dropped. "W-wha?!" she yelped. "I... I-"

Sirius smirked, knowing Felix's answer.   
"Sirius Orion Black. Yes." She said, taking both of his hands and holding them in hers. Sirius stared at her hands in utter bewilderment. "Wh-what the hell are you do-"  
He was cut off as Felix kissed him lightly on the cheek. He turned red and then gave Felix an astounded look. "You know, your brother could've seen that?" he said, a bit louder than necessary. "He will if you keep speaking so loudly!" Felix said back, even louder. She burst into a laughing fit, which made everybody stare at her. As Severus walked out of the greenhouse, she yelped, and he stared at her. "What the..."  
Thinking it was nothing, he walked off. Sirius and Felix both sighed in relief. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Sirius said, smiling. "D'you want to come?" Felix groaned. "For Merlin's sake, just... YES!" she shouted. Sirius smirked at her. "Thought so." he grabbed Felix's shoulder. "Hey, I want to show you to the guys in our common room. If you come, you can make them all jealous." he said, trying not to laugh. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Felix asked, in pretend annoyance. "Race you to the Gryffindor common room!"  
"Hey! You cheated!" Sirius shouted as he ran after Felix.

They finally got into the Gryffindor common room, where Remus stood up. "You made it, Sirius! What took you so long?" he asked, then noticed Felix. "Isn't she supposed to be in her common room?" he asked. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Hey, call the rest of the gang here." he said, brushing off Remus's comment. Remus sighed, then hollered for the rest of his friends, who came downstairs a minute later. James looked stunned to see Felix there, while Peter just stood still. "Who - who the hell?" he screeched, as he recognised who Felix was. "You - what? You brought her in here?"  
"Exactly," Sirius said. "She's my girlfriend."  
James looked like he had just had a heart attack, while Remus's jaw simply dropped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sirius and Felix could both remember how James had screamed so loudly that Professor McGonagall came running into the common room and told him to be quiet. They were both walking to the Three Broomsticks, where they were supposed to meet Remus, James and Peter. "Ugh, we're half an hour late." Felix moaned. "Sirius, can't you walk any faster?" Sirius gritted his teeth. "I'm trying to - but somebody keeps on wanting to visit every single shop." he muttered. Felix rolled her eyes.   
Remus heard the door of the Three Broomsticks open as two figures walked in - Sirius and Felix. "You guys took forever!" he said, in disbelief. "How do you walk so slowly?" Sirius glared at him. "Felix was, not me. She wanted to visit every. Single. Shop." he said, emphasising the last few words.  
They were sitting there for a while until James and Peter left to buy some Butterbeer. Remus stared at his two friends who had just been sitting there. "Well, aren't you going to - do something other than sit here and stare at me?" he asked. His eyelids were drooping from boredom.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. If you want to see something interesting..." he drifted off, then stared at Remus evilly. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?" she asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Nowhere in particular," Sirius muttered, a smile playing on his lips.  
Remus had the bad luck to look up when Sirius pulled Felix into a kiss. He screamed, then heard the sound of James and Peter walking to the table. "Don't look! Don't look!" he yelled, shooing the two other boys away. James gave Remus a puzzled look. "Why not?" He turned and saw Sirius and Felix, then screamed and dropped the tray of Butterbeer. Peter screamed as well, but he managed to keep control of his tray. "Man, that is disgusting!" James groaned. "PADFOOT!"

"Now do you see what I mean?" Remus said, facepalming. James winced. "Yep, definitely. That is going to stick in my memory for a long time." Peter sniggered, obviously amused. Finally, Sirius and Felix broke apart - Sirius was roaring with laughter while Felix had a deadpan expression. "You should've seen your faces!" he laughed, "You both screamed like girls when you saw us!" Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Now we know how you're a mentally ill weirdo."  
Felix stared out of the window to see Severus opening the front door of the Three Bromsticks. She jumped, and then stood up from the table. "I need to go." she said, still looking out of the window. "Bye!" She disappeared from view into the crowded main room of the Three Broomsticks. The Marauders stared after her in confusion. "What's up with her? She's acting strange." Peter said, after Felix had left. Remus shrugged. "How am I supposed to-" he saw Severus walk in, and he stopped. "Oh."

She trudged through the havily falling snow as it fell down on her. Reaching the door into the castle, Felix opened it and walked into the warmth of the hallway. She smiled, reading the signs on the door. The Yule Ball was next week. Remembering that she had to escape from Severus, she turned and ran until she reached the Slytherin common room, where Leah and Alecto were sitting. "Oh, hey Felix! We were about to start playing truth or dare." Leah said, smirking at her best friend. "Hey, it's your turn! Truth or Dare?" she asked. Felix looked uncomfortable. "Uh... truth?" she said, slightly wincing. Alecto gave a shriek of laughter. "Okay, Felix. Who do you have a crush on?"

Felix turned red. "W-why are you asking me? I-it's not like I like them or something? I don't even need a boyfriend. I wouldn't date a boy! D-don't ask me any more questions! Idiot!"   
"Oooh!" Leah and Alecto both squealed, making Felix turn even redder. Leah stared at Felix. "I know that you're dating Sirius!" she said slowly. Felix covered her face with her hand. "Ugh... it's so embarrassing. Don't tell anyone else, okay?" she looked like she was about to cry. Leah gasped. "Oh, Felix, I'm so sorry!" she stared at Felix again. "Are you okay?" Felix nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I-It's just that I... I know I'm supposed to be dating a Slytherin, but I lo- like Sirius."

Alecto shrugged. "Hey, you're the first 4th year in Slytherin to start dating... and what's this I hear about you snogging Sirius?" Leah glared at Alecto, who fell silent immediately. Felix blushed again. "Uh... well... it's kinda... either way." she facepalmed. She jumped as she heard the noise of the common room door opening. "Crap! It's Severus and Antonin!" she ran upstairs into the dorm when-

"Felix, I know you're there. Come down here!"  
Felix groaned, and headed downstairs into the common room. "Oh, hi Severus. Hi, Antonin." she said. "Why are you back from Hogsmeade so early?" Severus stared at his sister.

"I'll tell you why I'm back so early! I saw you snogging Sirius!" Antonin gave Felix an apologetic and jealous look. "Felix, why the hell are you with that Gryffindor?" he snapped.

"You should be dating a Slytherin!"

"Tell me, then! Tell me why you're dating a blood traitor bastard like _him_!" Antonin shouted, his eyes smouldering. He took his wand out and pointed it at Felix, who scowled. 

"Because I love him!" Felix screamed, her expression furious.  
Severus looked stunned. "How could you-" he said, lunging towards Felix, who shoved him away. "What do you know about love?" she snapped. "All he's done is kiss me, and you're acting like-like he's proposed to me!" Storming off, she went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. 

Downstairs, Alecto and Leah were arguing with Antonin and Severus. "You're pathetic, Antonin! She's got a boyfriend, so get over it!" Leah growled. Alecto nodded. "Exactly! Why are you being so rude about her being with Sirius? He was a pureblood the last time I checked-"

"He's a blood traitor, Alecto!" Severus snapped. "You know how we shouldn't be associated with those little freaks!" Alecto looked taken aback, while Leah gasped in shock. "Y-you're a half-blood, Severus! Who are you to go around labelling people like him?" Leah said, her eyes narrowed. Antonin sighed. "Well, I'm going to make her love me - no matter what. I'll do anything - even if it means killing Sirius." he saw the girls' shocked expressions. "It's for her own good."  
That night, Felix had a nightmare about Antonin and Severus killing Sirius. She didn't realize until Leah shook her awake. "Sirius! NO! NO!"

"Felix! It's me, Leah!"

Felix's eyes shot open. "What? B-but I was... I was - Sirius was dead!" She sat up in bed, and glanced around the dorm. "I'm going to go and visit him. See ya." She hopped off the bed, changed into her uniform and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Catching sight of Remus patrolling the corridors, she asked him for the password. She entered the Gryffindor common room with him, and saw that most of the Marauders were still asleep. She rushed upstairs into the boys' dorm and came to Sirius's bed. "WAKE UP!"   
Sirius yelped and fell onto the floor. "F-Felix! That was not funny!" he said, standing up slowly. "Anyway, how did you get in here?"

"Remus gave me the password." Felix said, smiling. "I wanted to visit you, y'know, make sure everything's going alright." Sirius scratched his head. "I'm fine, okay? I didn't die overnight or anything? Gosh, you're more paranoid now that I... uh..." he paused when the other boys in the dorm woke up. He gestured for Felix to come closer, and he whispered in her ear. "Since I'm your boyfriend."  
Felix slapped him in the face, making him yelp. "Listen," she said seriously. "Severus knows about - about us. I don't think we should be together." Sirius look shocked. "You're joking, right?" Felix shook her head. "No. I'm telling the truth!" She opened the door of the dorm, and headed downstairs. Sirius stared after her in disbelief. "What's up with her? Always running around..."

It was Christmas Eve, and the Slytherins were making their way towards the Great Hall. They saw some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well, but none of the Gryffindors had arrived. Felix tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for Sirius. When she caught sight of him, she jumped up and ran to him, almost knocking him over. "Hi, Sirius!" she said, blushing. Sirius brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "How are you? Apart from being depressed, I mean." Felix scowled at him. "I - I haven't been doing anything fun, if that's what you mean." she turned away from Sirius. 

Sirius saw that Felix looked upset. "What's wrong? If anything..." he broke off. "Is it me?" Felix shook her head. "NO! Severus is the problem!" Sirius grinned. "May we dance?" he held out his hand, and Felix took it.

_When my time comes_   
_Forget the wrong that I've done_   
_Help me leave behind some_   
_Reasons to be missed_   
_And don't resent me_   
_And when you're feeling empty_   
_Keep me in your memory_   
_Leave out all the rest_   
_Leave out all the rest_


	3. It Doesn't Get Any Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius had married Felix, and now he takes her to a restaurant. What happens after changes Felix's life - and places her in a lot of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A SEX SCENE SO PLEASE SKIP IT IF YOU WISH. Then again, sorry for the crappiness and shortness.

Sirius and Felix had been married for a few months now. She had just left Hogwarts, while Sirius was turning 18 soon. The wedding had been quiet, with only a couple of people coming, including her mother and brother. Severus seemed disgusted that he was related to Sirius, while Eileen was happy that her daughter had gotten married. They had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place after the wedding.  
Felix was fanning herself as she read the Daily Prophet - there was just stuff about the Death Eaters - not many interesting articles. Putting the newspaper down, she stared at Sirius, who raised an eyebrow. "What's for dinner?" he asked, sitting down next to his wife on the couch. She blushed. "I - I don't really know, actually." Sirius laughed. "Why don't we go and get some Muggle food? I mean, you've got to try some, it's delicious!" Felix groaned, knowing how terrible she was at pretending to be a Muggle. "I can't act like a Muggle, plus, I want to eat at home."

Sirius took Felix's hand. "Aw, come on. Don't be a party pooper." He said gently, making Felix blush again. "You need to get out more, you know?" Felix rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it already, I'm coming with you!" she giggled, "I've got to get dressed as well." she ran into her bedroom, where her cupboard stood. Taking out a silver and gold dress, she put it on with her wedding ring and necklace. She stared at herself in the mirror, and sighed. What would Sirius think? That she was overdoing it? Felix tried to smooth her hair down, but some of the strands kept popping back up. She gave up and walked back outside to wait for Sirius.  
"What took you so long?" Sirius asked, trying not to smile. "That Muggle place will have closed by them time you were done." he said, walking into the hallway and opening the front door.Felix sighed, and walked out after him. They walked into a streeth that was all lit up with signs pointing to takeaway places and fancy restaurants. The city seemed to be alive, all of the lights in the skyscrapers were shining like stars that had fallen to Earth, and the smell of food lingered in the air. "This way," Sirius pointed to a restaurant with a beautiful garden and pool. He opened the front doors and walked in, and the Muggle behind the front counter recognised him. "Ah, Sirius, you're back, I see! Who's this with you?"

"My wife, Felix." Sirius said, gesturing at Felix, who waved and blushed. The Muggle smiled. "So what'll it be, eh? The regular? Or I could give you a family meal at half price." Sirius thought for a while, then shrugged. "If there's enough for us to eat, it doesn't matter. Thanks, Adrian."  
"No problem!" Adrian said, as he left the front counter and walked into the kitchen. Sirius and Felix both sat down at a table near the pool. The soft evening breeze blew over the pool, making small ripples to form on the surface of the water. Felix stared up into the purple and pink sky. "It looks beautiful tonight," she remark, staring at the faint stars in the sky. "This place is better than anywhere in the Wizarding World..." she drifted off, taking in the beauty of the night. Sirius stared up into the sky. "Yeah, sure is, isn't it?" he placed his hand on Felix's wrist, making her tingle slightly, but then relax.

Adrian came out of the kitchen with a tray full of food. He placed it on the table. "Have a good evening, Sirius and Felix." he said, smiling kindly. He left for the kitchen, with felix giving him a puzzled look. "D'you know this Muggle?" she said to Sirius after they had started eating. Sirius laughed. "Yeah, since I ran away from home, he paid me some Muggle money so I could buy a ticket over to James's house." His eyes shone when the moon came out, making them look like orbs of glass. Felix's raven black hair shone as well, though it was much more dull than the glassy blue of Sirius's eyes. After they had finished eating, they left for 12 Grimmauld Place.  
"It's so late at night now," Felix commented. "I'm going to sleep." she threw her handbag on the kitchen counter and headed into the bathroom to wash off her makeup. Sirius opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Don't you want a drink first?" he asked, taking out two glasses and setting them on the table. Felix shrugged, and headed into the kitchen. She took a glass, and drank it quickly before heading into the bathroom again. She washed off all the makeup, and sighed. Muggle cooking was terrible - they always burnt the food, which thoroughly annoyed her. 

When she came back out into the kitchen, Sirius had already changed into a t-shirt and shorts. He was sitting on one of the chairs, his hair messier than it had been earlier that evening. He smelt sweaty, like he had been running. "Felix," he said, as she came closer. He ruffled her hair, making her laugh. "What the hell, Sirius?" she said, putting her arm around his neck. Sirius grinned, and kissed her on the back of her neck softly. "What the hell yourself, Felix." Felix tangled her hand in his scraggly, curly brown hair, and twisted it around her hand. Sirius grunted in pain, and Felix gave him an apologetic look. She gasped when she felt his tongue on her neck, causing her to clench onto him harder. He desired her - it was clearly etched on his handsome face.

SIrius picked Felix up and carried her into his bedroom. He dumped her on the bed, and then lay next to her. Felix stared at Sirius. "What are you-" she asked, before Sirius cut her off with a kiss. Her startled brown eyes widened as he pressed harder, the sweat trickling down his forehead. He sat up, panting, and allowed Felix to sit up as well. She was gasping for breath, and was bent over. Sirius looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding Felix's hand. She nodded. "Yeah," she panted. "I'm okay." He lifted her shirt and ran his cold fingers down the side of her body, making her shudder. She knew what he wanted from her.

It was in a flash that Sirius had flipped her over and was on top of her, his hair swinging madly. "I - Love - You." he panted, while Felix let her head roll back, feeling a sharp, burning pain. Her breaths grew shallower and shallower, and her fingers dug into Sirius's shoulders. Felix had blanked out for a few seconds before a sharp twinge brought her back to consciousness. She was sweating heavily, her pupils constricted. She could see the lustful look in his eyes, which only made her pant even more.  
Felix made an effort to flip Sirius, which succeeded. Now she was on top. "You - Don't - Play - Fair!" she gasped, half smiling and half wincing in pain. Sirius laughed. "Who said I had to?" His eyes flashed with mischief. He flipped Felix over again, and thrust harder, making her scream. She could hear her heart pounding in her head; it was almost deafening. Biting her lip, she endured the pains that wracked her body, and clinged onto consciousness. The only thing that kept her awake was the musky smell of Sirius's body, which felt like heaven for her.

There was a glimmer of hunger in Sirius's eyes as he kissed Felix. She let out a cry of pain and pleasure as he moved inside of her, making her mind blank. She could feel him, and he could sense the tension in the air. Finally, he collapsed on top of her, her sharp moans ringing through the room, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Th - that was..." Felix said in surprise, panting heavily, having still not fully recovered from what she had just experienced. Her pupils still hadn't dilated back to normal yet - she was still in shock. Sirius wore the same expression on his face, except it looked more composed and dignified. "I - Felix..." he said, his voice laden with emotion. His heartbeat was still elated, the thumping resonating through the room. Felix's smile grew bigger. "Sirius?"

"What we just - that was..." he couldn't think how to express his thoughts. Felix was thinking the same thing, except she felt so embarrassed, so surprised. "I know, Sirius." she mumbled.

Felix knew what he was feeling - she was much more aware of how he reacted to her. His expression showed it all - he truly loved her. Sirius's eyes sparkled again. "Felix - I don't know how to tell you this - but I love you."  
  
"Felix?"

"What the hell yourself, Sirius."

"Hmm."


	4. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds out she is pregnant - but why is she in so much denial? What is she hiding? What fate do her children have in her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptive birth scene!

The doorbell rang just as Felix had woken up. She groaned, and walked towards the front door when she felt a wave of nausea flow through her body. Managing to keep herself upright, she opened the door to see Alecto, Amycus and Severus. "Hi, Felix! You look tired today." Alecto said, walking inside the house. "Wow, your house is big." she sat down on a chair, and gestured for Amycus to come in. Severus entered too, but he didn't seem to happy about it. Alecto opened the basket she had been carrying. It was stuffed with fried fish and eggs. Once Felix had gotten a whiff of the smell, she gagged as her stomach flipped. "Get - it - away - from - me." she said, trying not to vomit.  
Sirius gave her a curious look. "Are you allergic to it, or something?" he asked. "You don't usually have a reaction like that when we eat." Felix shrugged and laughed casually.

"Maybe my senses are going into overdrive?" her stomach knotted itself again, making her clutch her abdomen. Running to the sink, she vomited, the foul smell making her gag and vomit again. She wiped her mouth and walked back to the living room.  
"Are you okay?" Severus asked, every line on his face showing concern. Felix shuddered again - the bitter taste was rising up in her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she snapped, rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't mean to be rude or anything - but that fish smells disgusting." Sirius's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Have you ever reacted like that to food before, or just since today?" he asked. Felix shrugged. "I only noticed today."

Sirius took his wife's hand into his own. "Come on, Felix. Spill the truth." Felix rolled her eyes, then sighed. "No, this is the first time that's ever happened to me. Happy?"  
Everyone except Felix looked at each other in realisation. Sirius decided that he would break it to her gently, then hope for a reaction that wasn't screaming, fainting or none at all.

"Felix, I think I know what's wrong."

Felix looked up in astonishment.

Sirius grimaced and took a deep breath. "Felix, you're pregnant."

"..."

Felix's world went quiet.

"Felix?"

The last thing she heard was Sirius calling her name before she blacked out.  
******************************************

"Ah."

"Oh dear."

"How did I know she'd faint?"

"Well, you're married to her."

"Shut up, Amycus!"

Felix slowly opened her eyes to see herself lying on the floor and everybody crowding around her. She was speechless for a while, until Sirius helped her up. Gritting her teeth, she managed to squeeze out a few words.

"I'm not keeping the baby."  
Sirius stared at her in shock. "Why not?"

Felix looked around at all of the surprised faces. "I can't be a mother." she said defiantly. "I can't raise a child!" she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to be a mother!" Severus bent down and removed her hands from her face. "Why not?" he said gently, trying not to pressure his sister. Felix sniffed. "No child w-would want a m-mother like me! I can't even care for myself, and you expect me to raise a baby?" she started crying again, her entire body wracked with sobs.  
"Felix, you need to think about this!" Sirius said. "What child doesn't want a mother like you? You're lovely; you're exactly what a child would want!" he helped Felix stand up, and wiped the tears off her face. "It's wonderful that you're going to be a mother." he said, his voice reassuring her. Severus winced, as if the topic was sensitive and highly uncomfortable to discuss. "Uh, well, congratulations." he mumbled.

Alecto's face was shining. "That's brilliant, Felix! Oh my gosh, when's -" Amycus gave her a confused look. "She just found out today, how's she supposed to know?" Alecto pinched her brother, making him yelp. Their eyes were both shooting daggers at each other.

Severus sighed. "Our mother needs to know about this." he said, making Felix whimper in fear. Sirius glared at Sirius. "That wasn't neccessary." Felix was still in denial - she couldn't and wouldn't believe that she was pregnant. "What is wrong with me?" she shouted. "I didn't - I'm..." she screamed in frustration. "I don't know how to raise a baby!" Her eyes were gloweing, and she looked ready to kill.

Amycus was about to say something, but his sister punched him on the arm. "Don't say anything if you don't have anything sensible to say." she snapped. They both fought for a while before Felix told them to shut up. "Cranky much?" Amycus mumbled - unfortunately, Felix heard him. Her face turned red, and she slapped him on the cheek so hard that he yelped.

Sirius looked concerned. "Do you need to rest? If you do, just lie down on the-"

"I don't need to lie down! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Felix shouted, shoving him away. Sirius looked taken aback. She didn't usually act like his psychotic cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Felix, I'm telling you, you need to rest. Now." He said firmly, taking hold of her shoulder and making her sit down on the couch. She pouted, but didn't say anything else. Severus stared at him in amazement. "How did you do that?" he asked, still looking at Felix's annoyed face. Sirius shrugged. "I have no idea, whatsoever. At least she's stopped-"  
Felix jumped up and ran into the kitchen, clutching her stomach. They could hear the sounds of vomit splashing into the sink, and Felix retching rather loudly. She returned to the couch, her face dripping with sweat and a nauseous expression on her face. Alecto stared at her best friend, and then sat down next to her. "If you want, we can leave," she said, placing her hand on Felix's. "You need to take care of yourself and the baby." Felix shook her head, and put her head in her hands. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help anyone when I'm like - like this!" she muttered to herself angrily.

Sirius took Felix into his arms, while she tried to refrain from crying. It failed, and she broke down again, sobbing. Severus whispered to Alecto "She's really hysterical now, isn't she?" Alecto nodded. "Is she always like that?" she asked, staring at her friend awkwardly. Severus shrugged. "Probably because she's freaking out about being pregnant."  
"We should have lunch." Sirius said, saying exactly what everyone else had been thinking. They all sighed in relief. Felix tried to get up to cook, but Alecto made her sit down again. "I'll do the cooking, okay?" Felix groaned. Alecto was cooking something which smelt like fish - but it wasn't. Her sense of smell kicked into overdrive and the bitter bile rose up in her throat again. "Stop cooking!" she yelped, holding her nose as she ran into the kitchen. Alecto gave her an odd look. "Why?"

"I'm - I'm going to throw up!" She twisted her hair in frustration. Alecto mumbled "Evanesco," aand the food disappeared. Felix gave a sigh of relief. "Well, what can you eat without throwing up?" Alecto asked, not knowing what to do. Sirius shrugged. "Well, maybe something that doesn't have such a strong smell." Amycus moaned. "Why can't you hurry up with the- OW!" Felix had hit him again, and he looked at her warily.

That night Felix crawled into bed feeling physically and mentally exhausted. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing her tired, baggy eyes. Sirius came into their room, and sat down on the bed. "Felix, are you feeling better now?" he asked her softly, making sure not to upset her again. Felix sighed, but didn't reply. "I know you are. I'm really happy that we're starting a family together." he prompted, as she came and sat down next to him.

"I - it's odd - the thought of a child growing inside of me. How this child is depending on me - I never thought that I would be the light of someone else's world." Felix said, staring up at the ceiling. Sirius took a deep breath. "I didn't understand why you were so upset - you have nothing to worry about-"

"I do have something to worry about. What if the baby doesn't want me? What if..." she drifted off as she ran out of excuses. Sirius looked concerned again. "Felix, you're being too hard on yourself. No baby would ever hate you." he said slowly. She looked at him warily, aware that he knew what she was thinking. The tension in the air seemed to hang there, it was like a thick fog that had settled over their heads. "Sirius... I'm sorry." Felix muttered, wiping the tears in her eyes away. "Don't apologize." Sirius replied, as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she left the world of consciousness and entered the world of her dreams.

\- 3 months later -

"Wow, Felix, you're really fat. No offence." Sirius commented as Felix walked into the kitchen. Felix lifted up the bottom of her baggy shirt a little bit to look. It was true - she was a little bit overweight for someone who was 3 months pregnant. Shaking it off, she stared at her husband, who was trying not to laugh. "So what? You try carrying around a baby for a few months and see how you look." she snapped, half joking and half meaning it. Her skin looked less radiant - she looked like she was suffering from a cold. There was one thinng she enjoyed though - that everyone was fussing over her.

Opening the fridge, she took out a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table. When she was halfway finished, she felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She gasped loudly, making Sirius look at her. "Sirius, I think - I think I felt the baby moving." she blurted. Sirius's eyes shot up into his messy hair. "You did? That's - that's wonderful!" Felix blushed. "I think it's a girl. If it is, I'd like to call her Adele."

Sirius smiled warmly. "If it's a boy, then either Aaron or Louis." he crouched down so his head was level with Felix's stomach. "Hello, my little prince or princess." he whispered. "I can't wait to see you." He put a hand on her stomach, and felt the same fluttering that Felix had. He looked up, and they saw the excitement and surprise in each other's eyes.

\- 5 months pregnant -

Sirius and Felix were at Spinner's End with Severus. They were having dinner when Felix accidentally knocked over a plate and it fell on the floor. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry!" she said, bending over with great difficulty to pick it up. She fell off her chair, narrowly missing the glass. As she lay on the floor, Felix could feel a jerk in her stomach, which made her cough for a while. Sitting back up, her insides jerked again, making her shudder.

"You need to be more careful!" Severus warned her as he cleaned the shards of glass from the floor. "For Merlin's sake, you're 5 months pregnant!" Sirius nodded. "Exactly, and if Aaron-"

"- it's Adele-"

"-gets injured, than you're the one he's-"

"-she's-"

"-going to be angry with."

Sirius stared at Felix. "Did you have to interrupt me that many times?" he asked, half joking and half serious. Felix laughed. "The baby is a girl - I can feel it!" she argued, making Sirius scowl and Severus laugh. "I told you, it's a boy! Why else would you be so fat?"

"Oh, gee, maybe it's a big girl." Felix retorted, her hands on her hips. Severus thought she looked quite comical, with an expression of mock rage on her face. Sirius glared at her.

"I give up. You win." he scratched his head and suddenly, a question popped into his head. "Are you going to St Mungo's to see if it's a boy or girl?" he said, which made Felix roll her eyes. "No. I'd rather not. I want to see who's right - me or you."

Sirius scowled.

\- 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant -

"Ouch." Felix gasped, as she opened the front door. There was a dull, throbbing pain in her lower back that had been there for the last few days. She bent over, sweating heavily. Jogging for a kilometre had not been a good idea after all. Felix winced as a contraction caused her abdomen to tighten, and then loosen. It shot through her body again, making her feel like she was about to throw up.

Wiping her forehead with a towel, she walked into the bathroom for a shower. Although the expression on her face was always usually worried, she noticed that she looked more stressed than usual. Probably because I'm under a lot more stress, she thought, stepping into the shower. It helped to calm her down, but not by much, because she still felt extremely restless and tired. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself and put on a loose fitting dress. It made her look even worse.

"Sirius - I'm going to bed, okay?" she called out into the hallway. No reply. "Sirius, I know you're there!" she snapped. She heard a cupboard door slam shut, and then footsteps coming into her room. It was Sirius, holding a tray of biscuits and water. "Hey, Felix. I thought you were hungry, so here you go." he put the tray on her lap delicately, making sure not to make it tip over. "Ow!" Felix screeched as her lower back throbbed again. The tray wobbled dangerously on her lap.

"Are you okay? D'you think you're going into labour?" Sirius asked, taking the tray off her lap. Felix shook her head. "No, it's nothing like- OW!" she said before a contraction hit her with such force her vision went blurry. "You need to go to St Mungo's." This time Felix didn't argue, she just took Sirius's arm and they Apparated into the hospital. At the front desk, the witch led them to the general admission department, where Felix lay on one of the beds. She was sweating heavily, every single line on her face showing the agony that wracked her body.

Screaming as pain shot through her abdomen again, Felix swore. The next few contractions were so intense that she blacked out for a few minutes before she regained consciousness. Sirius was holding her hand, wincing at every time she cried out. She felt a trickle of liquid down her leg, which quickly turned into a stream. "It - my water's broken- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Felix screamed. He looked at her urgently, then called for a Healer. "Hey- HEY! She's going into labour!" Sirius shouted, making a few Healers turn his way.   
A Healer rushed towards Felix's bed, and quickly examined her. "She's not fully dilated yet!" she explained to Sirius. "We have to wait for a bit." Sirius looked horrified - he could see that his wife was struggling to keep herself from screaming. Felix had remembered that her mother, Eileen, had told her that having a baby was easy. _It's not fucking close to easy! More like the complete opposite_ , she thought in annoyance as she gasped for breath. "She's ready to push," the Healer said after a few minutes. Felix looked annoyed, but then realise - the quicker she got the baby out, the less pain she would have to go through. Straining herself, she pushed before pain pierced her body again.

"Felix, you've got to push," Sirius said, holding her hand. Felix winced and gave him a look that said it all. This was not how she had expected it to turn out - she had expected this moment to be sweet. Right now, the baby was being one big pain in the ass. Pushing again, she endured the pain before a wave of nausea hit her and she lost track of what was happening for a few minutes.

Many thoughts flashed through her mind as she lay on the bed. Who would her baby look like? Would she survive? The last thought made her shiver - what would it be like to grow up without a mother? "Keep pushing, you're neally fully dilated." The Healer reassured her. "I am pushing!" Felix shouted, sweat soaking her forehead. "It's just the baby that's not moving!" In fact, she could feel the baby moving - but it was only slight. "Keep calm, okay? I need you to relax." The Healer repeated, making Felix cry out in frustration. Her contractions weren't getting any better - it was like it was trying to kill her.

It had been at least 10 hours now, and Felix was breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide with shock and tears were streaming out of them. "You're crowning, Mrs Black!" Another Healer told her. Finally! Felix thought as she pushed. It was odd though, she could still feel more movement inside of her that. Her body suddenly jolted and she could hear a disgusting, squelching sound. Sirius glanced at her face, and could see her scared expression. "You can do it, Felix." he whispered, holding her hand. With that, the baby slid out, and the Healers placed it onto her chest.

"Is this... is that-" Felix began breathlessly. Sirius smiled lovingly. "Yeah, it is." the baby began to cry, and so did Felix. Felix was smiling, her face happier than she had ever been before. "It's a boy, Mrs Black."

"Aaron... It's Aaron, isn't it?" Felix gasped, her voice choked up with pure joy. Sirius nodded. "Our little Aaron." She felt her son's head, and he stopped crying and stared up at his mother. Felix almost fell off her bed when she felt her womb move again, and the contractions begin again. "I think the placenta's coming out, Mrs Black." The Healer told her.

Felix shook her head. "It's - it feels different - like another baby!"  
This time, the delivery was quicker, and the contractions ended. The baby was a girl, who looked almost exactly like Felix. Relieved that it was all over, Sirius and Felix both sighed. Sirius smirked at Felix, who stuck her tongue out at him. "Adele. No ifs or buts, Sirius."

"So, have you decided on their names yet?" a Healer asked them. Sirius nodded. "Aaron Rigel Black, and-"  
"- Adele Bellatrix Black."

The Healer finished writing their names down, then walked to the windows and closed the curtains. "Have a good night, Mrs Black. I'll let you know if there are any visitors."  
With that, Felix fell asleep with Sirius holding her hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning when she woke up, Remus, James, Severus, Antonin, Leah, Amycus and Alecto were all staring down at her. Felix screamed, then threw a pillow at the nearest person; unfortunately, that was Severus. He yelped as the pillow hit him. "Felix, we're all here to see you, not attack you!" he scowled. Leah and Alecto laughed. "Hey Felix, where's your-"

"-twins-"

"TWINS?"

Alecto looked like she had been hit with a frying pan. "Let me get this straight."

"So you had TWINS?"

"Yep. Aaron and Adele."

Alecto's face was expressionless. Amycus was smirking smugly at his sister, glad that he had the upper hand for once. Felix smirked at her brother and friends. "They're over here, by the way." she said, pointing to the twins. James and Remus raised an eyebrow. "Who's older?" Remus asked, walking over to the cots and looking into them. "Aaron is," Felix began, "by like 5 minutes." James picked up Aaron, who started to cry. "Ugh," James said, pretending to be scared. "How do you stand them - crying?"

"I don't know..." Felix said, drifting off. "Oh, by the way, I'm coming home next Monday. That's what the Healers told me." Sirius groaned. "You didn't get injured or anything, didn't you?" he asked. "No, they said they need to check me over and all that stuff..." Felix told him, brushing the hair away from her face. As Leah looked at her best friend's face, she saw for the first time, how tired Felix looked. She turned to all of the visitors.

"Felix needs to rest. We can visit her tomorrow." Leah announced, as Sirius and Felix both looked relieved. Severus mumbled in complaint while everyone else cleared out of the room. Felix looked at Leah gratefully. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Do you want to come over to my house on Tuesday after you get out of the hospital?" Leah asked her friend. Sirius interrupted Felix: "Yes, we'd love to. D'you mind if we also bring the twins?" Leah looked startled, but then smiled. "Yeah, it'd be good!"

As Leah left, Felix stared at Sirius. "Why do I have to stay in here for ages? That's so unfair." she complained, making Sirius laugh and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not funny, Sirius! You did this to - to me-" she stopped, caught in a giggling fit.

"Says you." Sirius said, smirking.


	5. What I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is sent to Azkaban - which leaves Felix heartbroken - until her children leave for Hogwarts.

Felix sat on her bed with Aaron and Adele. Where was Sirius? He was supposed to be home by now. She heard a knock on the door, and then a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "Open up, I've got some news." She stood up, leaving her children on the bed and walked to the front door. "M-Mr-"

"It's Alastor, Alastor Moody. I have some news about your husband." The Auror growled, coming into the house. Felix stumbled out of his way and sat down on the kitchen table, shaking from head to toe.. "Y-yes?" she asked anxiously as Moody sat down as well. "We caught him murdering Peter Pettigrew - he's on his way to a trial." he said gruffly. Felix's heart stopped for a moment. "NO!" she screamed. Sirius, a murderer? She couldn't believe what she had heard.

Moody stared at Felix and sighed. "That's the truth, Mrs Black. If you're not happy, then come to the trial with me." He held out his arm, and Felix took it grudgingly as they Disapparated from the house and appeared in an old courtroom. Scanning the courtroom, Moody led Felix to where Sirius was chained, his hair covering his livid eyes. He looked up, noticing Felix. "Felix!" he half shouted, making the other Aurors point their wands at him. "He's insane, Mrs Black, so you might want to keep away from him." one of them warned her, making Felix gasp. 

She ran towards SIrius, who became still as she came closer. "Felix, I'm sorry." He whispered, as tears ran down Felix's cheeks. "I didn't mean to do this to you." he reached for Felix's hand, but the Aurors Stunned him. Felix grabbed his hand, the tears flowing even faster now. "Sirius, please..." she begged him as he regained consciousness. "I know this isn't the real you." Sirius grunted, and then raised his hand, wiping away the tears from her face. "Don't cry, Felix. I get what I deserve. You're better off without me!"

Felix looked taken aback at her husband's harsh words. She turned to an Auror. "What did he do?" she asked nervously, afraid of what Sirius might do to her. The Auror took a deep breath, then began to explain. "We found him in the middle of a street, Peter Pettigrew cornering him. Peter was trying to stop him from murdering more people, because he had already murdered the Potters. Before he could cast any spells though, Sirius used some curse that he probably made up and blasted Pettigrew into pieces. We couldn't find any bit of him, just his finger."

"No..." Felix whispered in disbelief. In all of those years that she had been married, never had Sirius showed any violent behaviour. But she now saw what he had been hiding from her for all of those years. "How could you?" Felix snapped at her husband. "You did this to me! How dare you - how could you have done this?"  
The force of her words slammed into Sirius like a brick wall. "Felix, I didn't-" he protested, before she cut him off again. "I don't want to hear your excuses! You lied to me, that's what! I don't know why I didn't notice it before!" Felix gave one last furious look at him before she Disapparated from the courtroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be good at Hogwarts, okay?" Felix told her children as they walked onto the Hogwarts Express. Aaron stopped, and stared at his mother. "We're not going to blow anything up on the first day, don't worry!" he said, laughing. Felix shuddered as she looked at her young son. He looked so much like Sirius now. Aaron noticed, and stopped. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, carefully walking towards his mother. "N-no, Aaron. It's nothing, you'll need to board the train! You're late!"  
Adele laughed at her brother. "See, I told you!" she boarded the train, disappearing from sight. Aaron looked away from his mother, then walked onto the train, giving her an apologetic look. She waved at him as the train began to move out of the station. 

After the train had left, Felix still couldn't comprehend how she missed Sirius, even though he was a murderer. It didn't help that her heart hurt whenever she looked at Aaron. _He's exactly like his father_ , she thought. _He's just as handsome and careless_. She let her thoughts escape her mind, then left the platform to go back to the Muggle world, hoping that her brother would look after her children at Hogwarts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adele crossed her fingers as Aaron walked up to be sorted. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and it said: "SLYTHERIN!" Aaron stood up and moved to the Slytherin table, smiling. "Black, Adele!" Professor McGonagall said, calling her name. Adele jumped, then ran up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and it began to talk. "Hmm, so you've got many qualities, don't you?" it asked. "I know, GRYFFINDOR!" it announced. Adele leapt in the air with joy, and then ran to the Gryffindor table.

Aaron had to admit that he was kind of annoyed. He had wanted Adele to be in Slytherin as well. But he clapped, happy that she had at least gotten into one of the more famous houses. As the Gryffindors cheered, he remembered; he was going to send a letter to his mother telling her about what house they had gotten into.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felix heard a tapping noise on the window. Seeing the owl holding an evelope, she let it in and opened the letter. It said:

_Dear mum,_

_Hogwarts is really big, exactly like you said it would be. We've just had the Great Feast; Adele was sorted into Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin, like you. I was slightly annoyed that she's not in Slytherin, but then I remembered that dad was in Gryffindor too-_   
_"I told him that?" Felix muttered as she kept reading._   
_-so I hope it doesn't matter too much. Anyways, there are these two boys that Adele met in Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley, who are also twins. They're purebloods, so I guess it would be okay for us to be friends with them. We're doing double Potions with the Gryffindors today, so I'll be able to look after Adele for you._

_Missing you,_   
_Aaron_

She sighed in relief when she read the last sentence. At least Severus would look after the twins while they were at Hogwarts. She folded the letter in half and threw it into a nearby bin, her heart breaking a little bit more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
